Or nah?
by N. Nieve
Summary: Cuando Beca gira su cabeza, lo primero que percibe es azul y oh wow porque esta chica es preciosa y Beca es capaz de ver cada parte de su cuerpo, literalmente.


**A/N:** Esto es lo que pasa básicamente cuando pasas una canción a un amigo con tus mejores intenciones y él acaba escribiendo esta maravilla para que todos nosotros lo disfrutemos. Me lo dedicó cuando lo subió en su idioma y me dio el permiso para traducirlo incluso añadirle mi propio estilo ;) No dudéis en dejarle reviews también a él (Zac) y en darle el coñazo si queréis una secuela o si no me la dais a mí que lo haré igual si me inspiro en esta maravillosa cover de SoMo (Puede pasar fácilmente).

Disfrutad, Bechloe shippers!

 _P.D:_ Hacedme caso y escuchad la canción de fondo ;)

* * *

 _I'mma make you scream my name_

 _I'mma make you glad you came_

 _Oh, oooh_

/

Lo primero que le viene a la cabeza nada más entrar en el club es que ese no es su típico lugar para salir.

No es una discoteca, sino más bien una habitación grande con sofás cómodos y pequeñas mesas, y los camareros sirven el champán en americana negra y camisa blanca. Todo le recuerda a un club solo para hombres de una de las típicas películas de mafia que Jesse le obliga a ver, y de verdad espera que la echen cuando alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Y hablando de Jesse, _¿dónde coño estás?_

Beca mira a su alrededor, acordándose de que puede mover sus extremidades y por eso mete sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, para no hacer nada embarazoso. Porque sus manos suelen hacer eso, moverlas sin su consentimiento, lo que provoca que acabe haciendo el ridículo porque se movían de forma tan vergonzosa que la situación siempre acababa siendo la burla de muchos.

Jesse dice que es adorable.

Jesse está jodido.

 _¿Dónde está?_

Al no ver por ningún lado al chico que la convenció para ir, Beca va directa a la barra, asumiendo que no se metería en problemas si tan sólo se queda allí sentada con una copa para calmar sus nervios y a la vez, mantener sus manos ocupadas.

Quitándose el abrigo, Beca se sienta en el taburete y mira a su alrededor siendo lo más discreta posible. Lo que, conociéndola, seguramente parece todo lo contrario pero de todas formas, ese no es su sitio y ella lo sabe. Así que puede ser todo lo antisocial que quisiera.

(tampoco es que sea una elección, pero no lo va a admitir de todas formas)

\- ¿Qué vas a tomar?

Una voz profunda y un acento británico provoca que Beca aparte la mirada de un grupo de hombres de mediana edad que se enfrentaban en algún tipo de calentamiento vocal. Todos están vestidos con las mismas chaquetas de universidad y, no por primera vez, Beca se pregunta a sí misma porque dejó que Jesse la convenciera para ir ahí.

\- Ummm... - Beca traga saliva y el chico británico arquea una ceja, sonriendo de lado cuando Beca dice con torpeza sus palabras - Pf, tráeme lo que quieras. Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí.

\- Definitivamente no eres nuestro público habitual - La mira de arriba a abajo y Beca se remueve un poco en el asiento - Soy Luke, por cierto.

\- Beca - Contesta mirando como el chico se gira para coger una copa del estante - Y estaría mintiendo si te digo que ha sido mi idea.

Luke la mira pícaro por encima del hombro - ¿Tu novio te ha pedido que vengas?

\- Más quisiera ser mi novio - Beca ríe por lo bajo - Pero más o menos sí. No sé dónde se ha metido el muy inútil por eso.

Mira de nuevo por todos lados por si acaso Jesse había decidido aparecer y su mirada acaba de nuevo en los hombres cantando en la esquina. Luke sigue su mirada y ríe un poco al ver al grupo, quienes están haciendo una interpretación de "Shake your booty".

Beca aparta la mirada rápido, con un poco de grima. Toda la situación es perturbadora. Alarga el brazo para coger la copa que Luke había colocado delante suyo mientras éste seguía mirando al grupo.

\- Siempre vienen cuando abrimos las puertas y no se van hasta que los echo - Dice Luke sin parecer sorprendido mientras los mira y Beca rueda los ojos, dando un largo trago a su bebida, tragando rápido como si la cerveza pudiera quitar el mal sabor que había dejado el grupo en su boca.

\- Creo que se hacen llamar _The Tonehangers_.

\- Oh dios - Beca mira a Luke con los ojos abiertos - ¿Estás hablando en serio? Eso hace que todo suene… peor.

Luke se encoge de hombros riendo mientras saca la bayeta del delantal - Es lo que es.

Beca rueda los ojos y él ríe de nuevo antes de ir a otra parte de la barra para seguir haciendo su trabajo. Que es lo que ella debería estar haciendo si Jesse no la hubiera reclutado en esta salida nocturna y en la que aún tiene que aparecer.

/

\- Será divertido - Él le dijo unos días antes dando golpecitos a Beca en el brazo - Necesitas salir más. vivir un poco.

\- Vivo lo suficiente, gracias - Beca contestó golpeando su hombro contra su brazo - Incluso bien.

\- Venga va, te llevo a este sitio que conozco, muy divertido por cierto, y te prometo que no te obligo a ver películas al menos por… una semana.

\- Haz de una semana, un mes y trato hecho.

/

 _Si no aparece en 20 minutos, lo aumentaré a dos meses,_ Beca piensa mientras mira su móvil para ver si Jesse había llamado.

Suspira.

\- Me da la sensación de que podrías estar pasándolo mejor.

Cuando Beca gira su cabeza, lo primero que percibe es azul y oh wow porque esta chica es preciosa y Beca es capaz de ver cada parte de su cuerpo, literalmente.

La mujer ríe mientras Beca abre y cierra la boca varias veces antes de mirarla simplemente con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Uh, sí - Beca asiente varias veces - Perfectamente bien. Fantástica.

Ella ríe de nuevo y Beca piensa que esta mujer puede que sea un ángel porque una risa no suena así de perfecta. ¿Es incluso legal? Beca piensa lo contrario. Nada acerca de esta chica debería serlo porque wow, esos ojos y _wow, vale Beca, eres muy lesbiana._

Al darse cuenta de que aún la está mirando, Beca trata de beberse de un trago la cerveza que le quedaba. Al reconocer el error demasiado tarde, los ojos de Beca se amplían a la vez que se da la vuelta para ahogarse y toser en la poca privacidad que puede tener en ese espacio.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Beca sonríe y asiente de nuevo y la chica se muerde el labio en clara intención de no reír. Esa pequeña acción no ayuda a que Beca esté incluso cerca de bien y siente como su aliento se le engancha en su garganta a la vez que traga con la esperanza de no morir ahogada por su propia respiración.

 _¿Dónde coño se ha metido Jesse?_

\- Bueno si tan segura estás, puede que… ¿te interese tener algo de diversión?

La mujer sonríe pícara dando un paso adelante para deslizar un dedo por la zona de su entrepecho claramente visible. Beca sigue el camino con sus ojos y traga saliva de nuevo.

\- Esto… - Eleva la mirada de nuevo para encontrar sus ojos azules más cerca de lo que esperaba - Estoy segura de que me pueden interesar muchas cosas más.

La chica da un paso atrás, sonriéndole y Beca está casi segura de que ha recibido algo parecido a una latigazo por el cambio de humor, pero entonces ella coge su mano y Beca se ve arrastrada a través del club. Le da tiempo a ver a Luke cuando pasa al otro lado del bar y le dedica un guiño y el visto bueno cuando gira en una esquina y sube las escaleras.

 _¿A qué acabo de acceder?_ Beca no puede dejar de pensar mientras intenta averiguar dónde la está llevando.

Momentos más tarde bajan el ritmo y entran en una habitación, y cuando la obliga a sentarse en un sillón intenta ocultar el hecho de que está sin aliento por correr tanto.

\- Espera un segundo, ¿vale?

Beca asiente y la chica desaparece detrás de la puerta, cerrándola despacio tras ella. El pensamiento fugaz de que está a punto de ser asesinada pasa por su mente porque Jesse es muy capaz de llevarla a un sitio de esos. Pero entonces la puerta se abre y Beca gira la cabeza y su mandíbula cae porque _si está a punto de matarme creo que no tengo ningún problema._

Nunca se había considerado como una persona religiosa a pesar de haber atendido escuelas católicas a lo largo de su vida. Por eso cuando la chica empieza a caminar lentamente hacia ella, Beca manda un rápido 'gracias' a Dios porque sinceramente no sabía como había acabado en esta situación si no fuera por alguna intervención divina.

Agarrándose al reposabrazos del sillón, Beca mira de arriba a abajo a la mujer que cada vez estaba más cerca suya pero parando en su escote por culpa de ese sujetador de encaje que lleva. La chica al darse cuenta de donde está mirando, sonríe de lado y se acerca de tal forma que Beca no puede tener una vista mejor.

Y la visión sólo aumenta cuando se inclina hacia ella, aguantándose en el hombro izquierdo de Beca mientras alarga el brazo para darle al _play_ en una cadena de música que ni siquiera la morena se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta ahora. Su piel arde bajo su tacto, y puede sentir su cuerpo excitarse, anticipándose al momento y comprendiendo por fin lo que está a punto de pasar.

La música no está muy alta, sólo lo suficiente para que Beca pudiera escuchar la letra, y sus ojos se abren de par en par cuando se da cuenta de que su elección no era otra que la interpretación de SoMo, _Or Nah_.

Los ojos de Beca encuentran su camino hasta las caderas de la pelirroja cuando empieza a moverlas despacio, y todos sus pensamientos acerca la elección de canción se van volando porque sólo puede centrarse en ese movimiento de caderas. Está hipnotizada, demasiado, pero le da igual porque sus manos se agarran a su cintura cuando su muslo presiona ligeramente entre sus piernas, y Beca las abre sin pensarlo dos veces.

La chica aparta las manos de Beca y con la suya firmemente sujeta en su hombro mueve su cuerpo contra el de la otra al ritmo de la canción, provocando que el muslo que aún presionaba entre sus piernas, se moviera más adelante creando un poco de fricción. Un gemido logra escapar de la boca de Beca a la vez que movía la cabeza hacia atrás al dejarse llevar y olvidar el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

La pelirroja responde a eso bajando lo suficiente para rozar sus labios en su mejilla y seguir hasta llegar a su oído, y justo cuando pensaba que se iba a recuperar de todo lo que está sucediendo, un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que Beca lo escuchara aparecía de la nada.

\- ¿Te estás divirtiendo ahora?

La está provocando y Beca siente como los ojos se le ponen en blanco por un segundo por la combinación de los movimientos de la chica encima suyo y la voz en su oreja provocando que las vibraciones recorrieran su espina dorsal intensificando diez veces más la sensación. Y ella se da cuenta también, porque da la vuelta antes de sentarse en el regazo de Beca y sus manos se sitúan en su cuello y ¿sinceramente? Beca ya no puede pensar porque las caderas de la pelirroja se están moviendo en círculos pequeños rozando zonas peligrosas de su cuerpo y provocando cosquilleos en su piel.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a la chica que está encima suyo porque la necesidad de tocarla se estaba convirtiendo en algo más. Sus dedos se clavan en la piel de su estómago, llevándose un pequeño gemido a cambio haciendo que Beca sonría pícara.

Sintiéndose más segura de sí misma, Beca se inclina hacia ella y muerde muy cuidadosamente el cuello de la pelirroja, y la mano que tiene alrededor del suyo la aprieta más contra ella. Los movimientos de la chica flaquean por un instante antes de subir la intensidad de estos y Beca está a punto de atraerla más a ella cuando la canción empieza a ralentizarse y parpadea unas cuantas veces mientras nota como se quita de encima suyo.

Saliendo del trance, Beca intenta pensar en qué decirle a la persona que acababa de darle el mejor baile privado de su vida. Aunque, a decir verdad, Beca nunca había tenido uno antes, pero si lo hubiera tenido este seguiría siendo el mejor.

La mujer se muerde el labio mirándola haciendo que Beca deseara con todas sus fuerzas que este encuentro pudiera continuar, sobre todo porque la respiración de la otra está igual de agitada que la suya.

\- Así que… - Beca se escucha a sí misma decir, y se maldice enseguida al darse cuenta de que había hablado. Ella ríe por eso, y alivia bastante al escucharla hacerlo. La pelirroja puso un trozo de papel en su mano sin que ella se diera cuenta. Cuando reacciona, levanta la mirada la ve irse de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle un guiño.

Mirando a su alrededor de forma estúpida, Beca intenta serenarse antes de que alguien entrara en la habitación para encontrarla en la misma posición que minutos anteriores. Mientras camina fuera de la sala, se alisa la ropa y se pasa la mano por el pelo para intentar que no se la viera como si hubiera recibido un baile privado por parte de una chica increíble. Al acordarse, mira de reojo el papel que le había dado.

Escrito en letra cursiva había un nombre y un número de teléfono, y justo debajo un rápido mensaje que incitaba a Beca a llamarla si quería algo más _"divertido ;)"_ y eso provoca una sonrisa en ella.

Saliendo del club, Beca saca su móvil y se encuentra con varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Jesse diciendo que había salido tarde de trabajar y que no llegaría a tiempo. Beca ríe marcando su número enseguida.

\- Tío - Dice nada más contestar - No te puedes creer lo que acaba de pasar.

/

 _Would you ride for a singer or nah?_

 _Would you die for a singer or nah?_

 _Would you lie to a singer or nah, or nah?_

 **…Or nah**


End file.
